Cantaloupe belongs to the species Cucumis melo, designated as Cucumis melo var. cantalupensis. C. melo is a member of the family Cucurbitaceae, which contains about 90 genera. Cantaloupe goes by a variety of common names, including mushmelon, muskmelon, rockmelon, sweet melon or Persian melon.
Many cantaloupe varieties are climacteric, meaning that fruit ripening is associated with ethylene production, resulting in abscission (“slip”) from the vine. Climacteric fruits may abscise from the vine prior to optimal sugar deposition, which may adversely impact taste.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop improved melon plants having improved taste, shelf life and/or shipping characteristics.